


Missing

by Pyxel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, That's never good, america is noisy, america likes mcdonalds, everyone forgets canada exists, i am not good with tags, oh dear italy's missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxel/pseuds/Pyxel
Summary: It's a normal day. Until Germany realizes Italy is missing, that is. On his way to Japan's, it becomes clear America is missing, too. What is going on?
Relationships: Germany & Japan & North Italy (Hetalia), Japan & South Korea (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am American, and all attacks on the character American are attacks on the stupid bigots who are responsible for the 6th. 
> 
> I would like to make it clear that I do not know much about Asian cultures, and I would like to deeply apologize in advance for anything wrong with the way China and Japan are portrayed. If you find anything to be misrepresented about anything, please tell me. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment with any constructive criticism! I am always open to it!

When Germany first met Italy in the tomato box, Italy was just a nuisance. But then Italy helped Germany make cuckoo clocks to pay off France. And Italy was an idiot, yeah, but eventually he became a real part of Germany’s life. 

So when Germany realized he didn’t know where Italy was, he was understandably worried. 

Germany had given Italy a strict schedule to adhere to, but Italy was Italy, so on the rare occasions he remembered to follow it, he was late. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check where he was supposed to be. 

# _______________ 

Germany looked at the schedule. 0600, wake up. 0630, eat breakfast. 0700, visit Japan. 1100, head to Germany’s. 1200, lunch. 

It was about 1200. No Italy. Even if Italy forgot about the rest of the schedule, Italy usually did come to eat lunch with Germany. Should Germany check in with Japan? 

Germany put the schedule back down. He turned and left his house, making sure to lock up behind himself. That Italy sure was going to get it when Germany found him. Germany was a busy man, and he didn’t have time to look for Italy.

The walk to Japan’s was surprisingly pleasant. Just getting into fall, the air wasn’t too cold yet, and Germany could appreciate the fiery golden color of the leaves. 

Germany turned and started walking down another street. As he passed America’s house, it was uncharacteristically… normal. No litter all over the lawn, no loud noises, no America eating crappy cheeseburgers from crappy fast-food restaurants. America’s home was never like that. On the rare occasion it was quiet, like today, it usually meant America was away. 

Germany pushed away uneasiness at the thought that two nations were missing. He’d find Italy. He always did. As for America, who cared? The world was better off without that idiot, who strutted around yelling about how awesome he was (he wasn’t). 

Germany paused at the crosswalk. When the sign came for him to go, he walked briskly across the street and started down Japan’s road. The street curved leisurely, lined with great cherry blossom trees. Germany would think the blossoms against the leaves of the trees were pretty, but he was never one to ponder the beauty of trees. 

He walked up the steps to Japan’s house and knocked. The door opened instantly, and Germany would never admit the relief that he saw his friend there. 

“Good day, Germany-kun,” Japan said. Always so formal. “I was expecting you.” Japan stood aside so Germany could enter. 

“Why were you expecting me?” Germany asked. 

“I haven’t seen Italy-kun all day,” Japan said simply. “If I don’t see him, then usually I’ll see you looking for him.” 

“This happens way too often,” Germany grumbled in annoyance. Japan merely looked at him. 

“Would you like some tea?” Japan offered. “We can discuss Italy-kun.” 

Germany looked at Japan, unsure if he was joking or not. Japan was waiting for Germany’s answer, like it was a serious question. “Couldn’t hurt,” Germany decided, taking a seat. 

Japan smiled and brought over the tea. “Have you contacted the police?” Japan asked. 

Germany snorted. “They’re never helpful. They never understand who I’m looking for, and keep trying to direct me to some city called Venice. And when they hear how I know he’s missing, they get confused. And then they act like I’m acting like he’s a stray dog.” 

“Have you tried visiting this Venice place?” Japan asked. “You never know; there might be something there.” 

Germany shook his head. “I spoke to Italy about it, and he’s never heard of the place. More likely he’s wandered off and gotten lost.” 

Japan slowly nodded, averting his gaze to the floor. The look on his face made it clear he still wanted to check out Venice. 

Germany leaned forward, determined. “You know who else is missing?” 

Japan thought for a moment. “Romano-san?” 

Germany shook his head. “America. I passed his house, it was quiet, there was no litter, and no fast food.” 

Japan looked at Germany. “Is it just those two, or are more nations missing?” 

Germany froze. “I- I hadn’t thought… to check…” 

Japan smiled. “Quite all right. Should we call them, or visit them?” 

Germany frowned deeper. “We’ll call them, and if they don’t pick up, we’ll add them to our list of missing nations and check their houses.” 

Japan nodded briskly as he stood up and walked over to the phone. “Who first?” 

“Let’s check England,” Germany decided. 

Japan dialed England’s number, and put the phone to his ear. Japan and Germany waited in silence. Eventually, Japan hung up and turned back to Germany. 

“No answer,” Japan said. “Next?” 

Germany pressed down panic. “France.”

Japan called, put the phone to his ear, they waited, then Japan hung up. 

“No answer,” Japan said. Panic was on his face, and Germany was sure he looked scared now too. “What’s our next move?” 

Germany swallowed. “Keep checking. We need to know everyone who’s missing.” 

Japan turned back to his phone. There was no answer from Russia or China. 

“Spain,” Germany said. Japan dialed the number. A couple seconds passed. Then his face lit up. 

“Spain-san?” Japan asked. “This is Japan. No, I’m alright, but we noticed that some other nations have gone missing and we thought we’d check everyone. Is Romano-san with you? He’s there? That’s good. Yes, we’ll tell you when we’ve found them.” Japan hung up. 

“He answered?” Germany asked disbelievingly. 

“He did,” Japan said calmly. “And Romano-san was with him.” 

“So, so far, it’s only Italy, America, England, France, Russia, and China who are missing, but you, me, Spain, and Romano are fine?” Germany recited. 

“That is correct,” Japan confirmed. “What next?” 

“We need the complete list,” Germany said. Japan stared at him for a moment. 

“That’s a lot of phone calls,” Japan commented. Then he turned and walked back to the phone. 

Everyone else was fine. 

“So it’s just America, Italy, France, England, Russia, and China who are missing?” Germany checked. 

“That is correct,” Japan confirmed again. “Still, I feel like we’re forgetting someone…” 

“Did you call Belgium?” Germany asked. 

“Yes,” Japan answered. 

“Liechtenstein?” 

“Yes, she was with Switzerland.” 

“Ukraine?”

“Yes, she said Russia was visiting a friend.”

“Hm. Belarus?” 

“Yes, she was upset and said Russia was visiting someone and wouldn’t let her go.” 

“India?”

“Yes.”

“South Korea?” 

“No, he didn’t pick up. You know he hates me.” 

“Check him again, Japan.” 

“You do it, he’ll hang up the moment he hears me,” Japan sighed. 

Germany stood up and went over to the phone. 

This time, Korea picked up. “Japan, I swear-” He sounded like he was about to make a death threat.

“This is Germany,” Germany said. 

“Oh,” Korea said. His voice was formal and neutral now. “My apologies, Germany. You’re calling from Japan’s house, so I just assumed you were him. He calls me a lot, you know. It gets on my nerves. Was that him earlier or you?”

“That was him, Italy’s missing along with some other nations, so we want to know everyone who’s gone. Have you heard from China lately?” Germany asked. 

“He said he had something important to do today,” Korea responded. 

“Like what?” Germany pressed. 

“I don’t know,” Korea said. “He never tells me anything…” 

Germany rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go now.” 

“Okay. Bye,” Korea said. Germany hung up. 

“So?” Japan asked. 

“He’s there, and he says China had something important to do today,” Germany said. 

“So we have Italy-kun missing mysteriously, England-san, America-kun, and France-san also missing mysteriously, but Russia-san’s with a friend, and China-san’s doing something important?” Japan listed. 

“Sounds about right,” Germany said. 

“What about America’s friend Ca… something-san,” Japan asked. 

“Oh yeah, Ca… Cambodia?” Germany suggested. 

“No, that wasn’t it,” Japan said. “Something like Ca… Camapa-san…” 

“That wasn’t it, either!” Germany said, frustrated. 

“Well, then what was it?” Japan said, also sounding frustrated. They both sat in silence for a moment, trying to remember the name that escaped them. 

“So we can’t figure out the name,” Japan said. “What’s our next move?” 

“We could track America,” Germany said. “See if he knows anything.” 

“And how would we track America-kun?” Japan asked dubiously. 

“America loves fast food. Wherever he is, he’ll probably be making a ton of orders. We just need to find the restaurant he’s ordering from, and find the address they’re delivering to,” Germany planned. 

“How are we going to convince them to give us the address?” Japan asked. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Germany said. Japan shrugged, but followed Germany outside. 

“How are we supposed to find the restaurant America-kun’s ordering from?” Japan asked. 

“What’s his favorite?” Germany asked. 

“That… McRonald’s?” Japan replied, looking doubtful. 

“McDonald’s,” Germany corrected. 

Japan and Germany walked to the nearest McDonald’s. 

They paused as they reached the door. Japan did a little bow, gesturing for Germany to go ahead. “After you, Germany-kun,” Japan said. 

Germany walked over and opened the door. Japan followed him inside. Germany paused just inside the door, looking around with disgust at the people enjoying food fresh out of the deep-fat fryer. 

Japan brushed past him and walked up to a woman behind the counter. Germany followed him.

“Good morning,” the woman greeted him.

“Good morning,” Japan replied. 

“Can I get you two anything?” she asked. 

“Not much,” Japan said. “We’re looking for a friend of ours, who might’ve ordered here recently?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the woman said. “We don’t give out information on our clients, unless it’s under special circumstances.” 

“Well, what are the special circumstances, onee-san?” Japan asked. 

“Because we can guarantee this is one of them,” Germany added, trying to make the charade more believable. 

“Well, if it’s the police asking,” the woman said, eyeing Germany and Japan as though she highly doubted they were cops. 

“Oh, er, we are cops,” Germany said. The woman raised her eyebrows. 

Japan nodded, playing along. “Yes, we’re undercover.” 

The woman looked slightly less doubtful. “Well, then, if I could see your badges?” 

“Badges?” Japan echoed. 

“Yes,” the woman said. “So I can be sure you are cops.” 

Germany and Japan shared a glance. 

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Germany said brusquely. “We are _undercover_ for a reason. If we walked around showing our badges to everyone who asked, then why would we be undercover?” 

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry, sir,” the woman apologized. “Who are you looking for?” 

“His name is America,” Japan said. 

“Oh, yes, America, our most dedicated customer!” the woman said. “He’s been ordering at 117 Maple Tree Street for the past two hours. Does this help?” 

“Yes, thank you, ma’am,” Germany said. He turned and walked out with Japan. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” Japan said, the moment the door swung shut behind him. “Apparently I give you too little credit, Germany-kun.” 

“Stop that,” Germany requested. “I’m just as shocked as you.” 

“So, 117 Maple Tree Street,” Japan said. “Any idea who lives there?” 

“Yes,” Germany said. Japan looked at him, surprised. “The person we forgot. You know, Camama.” 

Japan nodded. “I still don’t think it’s Camama, but we should pay him a visit. Maybe Italy’s there too.” 

# ____________________

The sun was beginning to set as they turned down Maple Tree Street. They immediately knew which one was the one they were looking for. Fast food trash was strewn across the lawn, and the windows shook with the force of America screaming at the top of his voice. 

Japan and Germany looked at each other. “Let’s check it out,” Germany said. 

The two of them ran across the sidewalk to the house. They slowed to a walk as they made their way to the door. 

Germany reached out and knocked. There was a crashing noise, and more shouting. Then footsteps. Then the door opened, revealing an unusually clean and proper America. 

“America,” Germany said. “We’re looking-”

“I’m not America!” the man moaned. “I’m Canada! Remember?” 

“Canada-san!” Japan said. “That’s who we were forgetting!” 

Canada looked disgruntled as he led them into his house. They walked into a large room, with a fire roaring in a grate on the other end. A low table was in the center of the room. Five people sat around it. 

“Hey, everyone,” Canada said. “Germany and Japan are here.” 

“Welcome,” Russia said. 

“Why don’t you join us… for some tea?” France said. 

“Hey,” China greeted them, standing up and giving a little bow before sitting down again. 

“What are you doing here?” England snapped. 

“AWWWW MAN!” America yelled. “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! THIS IS A CLOSED ALLIED POWERS MEETING!” 

“Shut up, America,” England snapped. 

Looking around, Germany realized who was missing. 

“We made a mistake,” Germany hissed to Japan. 

“He’s not-ACK,” Japan started, whispering at first, then shattering Germany’s eardrum when they were attacked by a flying ball. 

“You came!” Italy yelped. “I got lost on my way to Japan’s and wound up here, but I knew you’d find me eventually!” 

“And now there’s three of them,” England muttered grumpily. 

“Well, you're here now,” Canada said. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” 

“We can have PAAASTAAAA,” Italy said dreamily. 

Germany tried protesting at first, but eventually relented under the combined force of Italy, Russia, Canada, and France (China, England, and Japan were neutral, America wanted them gone). Everyone made a traditional dish from their country (America ordered cheeseburgers from McDonald’s). And who knows? They might even do it again sometime.


End file.
